trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fast and the Friendliest/Much Achoo About Nothing
The Fast and the Friendlist/Much Achoo About Nothing is the second episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis The Fast and the Friendliest Branch has a hard time mentoring Keith for the Junior Flyer Grand Prix. Keith has to sacrifice his winning place in the race when Priscilla is in danger. Much Achoo About Nothing Biggie lives his greatest nightmare when he develops an allergy to the case of Mr. Dinkles' sniffles. Plot The Fast and the Friendliest The episode begins with Poppy explaining via scrapbook that every young Troll learns how to control a flyer critter with the help of an adult Troll. After a week of training the young Trolls get to show off their skills are a race called "The Junior Flyer Grand Prix". Priscilla draws the conclusion that their next step is pairing with a adult and asks when. Poppy says that they are doing it right now. Among the volunteers to help are Guy Diamond, Aspen Heitz and Branch. The kids are told to draw a name out of the Fuzzling and find their partner. Poppy goes to Branch and tells her she is proud he agreed to be a mentor but to remember they are just kids and they respond to fun a lot more then Branch's pragmatic severity. Keith then suddenly jump-hugs Branch to say that Branch is his mentor. Branch states he had a 47 step plan but Poppy told him to keep it fun, he then presents Marshtato squares and says he knew Poppy was going to tell him that. Branch then gives Keith matching jackets with him and Keith is happy. Branch soon has Keith flying and Poppy is impressed with Branch that he is making this about having fun as she expected Branch to focus on winning. At that moment, Creek shows up presenting his star pupil Priscill who is progressing along much better then the other students. Creek brags about her coming in first place thanks to his mentoring. Creek takes a moment to take a snarky remark on Branch's pupil being not prepared to win at all. Priscilla asks Creek a question he clearly doesn't understand and he agrees. Branch decides to step up his mentoring and help Keith win. Keith puts a boaster bug on Branch's flyer and Branch states that he needs to learn how to fly and not just go faster. Branch has Keith do a number of training things which end up failing as Keith misunderstands all of his instructions and Keith gets distracted by his own imagination. Branch goes to a new approach. He tells Keith to stop goofing off and be serious and Keith pretends to be a robot as he employs his eccentrics. Branch thinks "robot Keith" can work and begins a more serious training course. At the races, Keith ends up so far ahead that Creek is confused while Guy and Aspen are impressed. In the final laps, Keith pulls in for a pitstop. As Priscilla pulls in claiming how fun this race is, Creek gets cocky and puts a boaster bug on her flyer in an attempt to teach Branch a lesson. Creek and Branch get into a mentor argument and the two kids speed on trying to win whatever it takes because they've been told to by their mentors. As Keith speed ahead, Priscilla pushes the limits of the boaster bug to go faster and it hits its max capacity and fails, causing her flyer to loose control. Poppy comments on her looking like she could fall off at any moment and Branch tries to get Keith to stop trying to win and rescue her, at first he is still focused on winning but it registers he has to save her. As Priscilla slips, Keith saves her. Branch is so ecstatic about Keith's rescue that he and Creek accidentally hug. They pull apart and then decide to hug anyway. Keith and Priscilla cross the line on the same bug in last place with CJ Suki ending up winning. Keith confesses to Branch he is a goof off, and Branch returns to being a fun mentor as the two fly in loops until dark. Branch then is left trying to stop him. Episode Notes *At the pitstop, one of the Fuzzlings working for Keith at one point shows an arm. Fuzzlings normally use their hair instead of arms as they never show them. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Creek *Priscilla *Keith *Gemma Fur *CJ Suki *Aspen Heitz *Guy Diamond *Cooper Episode Ranking How good was "The Fast and the Friendliest"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Much Achoo About Nothing Four of The Snack Pack are playing tug of hair with each other. On one side is Poppy, Mr. Dinkles and Biggie and on the other is Guy Diamond, Cooper and Smidge, Guy and Biggie have tied their hair together into a rope across a pit of frosting, loser ends up in the frosting. Poppy's team is holding its own until Mr. Dinkles sneezes. Poppy and Biggie take a moment to note they fell in the frosting, then celebrate they fell in the frosting, causing the other team to jump in too. Mr. Dinkles sneezes again causing concern. Poppy thinks something is wrong with the worm. Milton Moss takes a look at Mr. Dinkles to see whats wrong. Biggie says he knows Mr. Dinkles does not have a cold as he gets sluggish and Mr. D is as wormish as ever. Milton tests the worms reflexes and all is normal but the worm has an allergy. He states the allergy could be for anything, including the mushroom the worm is stood on, Biggie puts his worm on a rock and Milton notes he also could be allergic to the rock, Biggie moves him to another and Milton ads that rock too. Then as Biggie is protecting his pet he holds him close to his hair and the worm sneezes. It turns out its Biggie his allergic to. Biggie pulls his worm close and the worm sneezes several times confirming the worst. Milton explains that critters can develop allergies to certain kinds of Troll hair. Milton says there is no known cure, then presents the only known cure. Biggie grabs the jar and runs off before Milton can finish. At his pod, Biggie takes a bath and washes his hair in the cure, using the full bottle. He returns to Milton Moss and Poppy and celebrates by holding Mr. Dinkles, who then sneezes. Biggie beg Milton for an extra strength cure, but Milton says that if that didn't work the only thing they can do is separation. This causes Biggie to have a mental zone out and he imagines the horrible life without his worm. He refuses to give up and Poppy suggests they just keep some space between them. At his Pod, Biggie is telling a bedtime story but Mr. D can't hear him. He uses a Megaphone to tell the story but Smidge yells from her Pod to pick a different book as they've all heard this one before. During the day, Biggie has found a solution and shows Poppy what it is - he is keeping his pet in a glass ball. Poppy questions if it is safe and Biggie says he does it all the time inside whats the difference outside. Soon he finds out as some children knock the worm out of his hand and the ball rolls everywhere. Biggie goes after him and chaos pursues. Biggie finally catches him and admits the worm can't control it outside - but he can. Biggie turns to Branch and asks him to build a ball big enough for him to fit in. Branch doesn't find the request odd as he'd do the same for Gary, though Gary is an inanimate object. After Branch is finished, they have a slight error getting it out and Branch realises he needs to build it outside. Biggie is spending time in the ball with Mr. Dinkles. Hug Time occurs and Biggie finds he can't hug anyone inside the ball. He then finds he can't play games like Hide and Seek. He also can't get his favourite Ice cream from the vendor because of the glass. He walks later on with Mr. D and their discussing how the ball is getting in the way of Biggie being able to life a fulfilling life. A bird spots the worm and flies after Mr. Dinkles. The Bird easily dispatches Biggie and has Mr. Dinkles in clear grasp and Biggie can only watch in horror as the bird goes to eat him. Poppy snatches Mr. Dinkles from the birds reach and sees off the bird. With the danger gone Biggie's friends approach. Biggie realises living inside the ball is no good for Mr. Dinkles or himself and tells Poppy to let Mr. Dinkles live with her, thus keeping him safe from dangers including birds and allergies. Biggie says good bye to the worm. Just at that moment, Mr. Dinkles sneezes despite Biggie being in the ball. Cooper apologises as his fur is an allergy for some critters, Milton gave him some of the elixir to drink to prevent it. Biggie realises he didn't use the cure right. Biggie takes some of Cooper's cure and drinks it, he tests it out and Mr. Dinkles is no longer sneezing. Branch appears and to Branch's horror, Gary sneezes. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Milton Moss *Harper Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Much Achoo About Nothing"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes